Lost Flights
by Lexshue
Summary: Chapter 3 Up! Falkner and Vixie were best friends till Falkner's father forced him to become a Gym Leader. After 10 years, there is a new conflict and Falkner is forced to leave Violet City with Vixie.
1. Revolution 1: When We Were Innocent

Lost Flights  
  
Author: Lexshue  
  
Notice: All copyrighted characters, items, and songs are © to their owners. My characters are © to me. This fanfic was recovered from an old folder along with many other fanfics made a few years ago. It's the only one from the folder that is Pokemon related. I'm not a big fan of Pokemon. The game is pretty good and it has some neat ideas. The Anime needs to be improved with a better storyline because it's on repeat most of the time. I just wanted to make a story about the Gym Leaders. This story focus a lot on Falkner but it does focus on some other Gym Leaders as well. I'm looking over each chapter and making lots of changes. It will take some time till it will be completed. I hope you enjoy the fanfic. Positive reviews please. Thank you.  
  
Revolution 1: When We Were Innocent  
  
"Message of the blowing wind  
  
Erasing memories  
  
Stars are the witnesses of our existence  
  
Change is what the world awaits  
  
Could that be peace or war?  
  
The answer no one knows  
  
Trusting the break of dawn  
  
The blue bird flies away  
  
Travelling beyond the bounds  
  
We have to take that step  
  
What are we waiting for? It's now or never  
  
Fear to see "The World to Be"  
  
Is why we hesitate  
  
Repeat the same mistake  
  
Hoping to break new ground  
  
The blue bird flies away  
  
Reaching out to catch the sun  
  
To hold it in our hands  
  
Longing for something strong to hide our weakness  
  
Soon the light may disappear  
  
Nothing is meant to last  
  
Yet we believe our world  
  
Searching for happiness  
  
The blue bird flies away"  
  
Beyond The Bounds (Zone Of The Enders: The Second Runner)  
  
"Shame on you!" said the robotic voice from the television screen.  
Two kids sat in front of the television screen with excitement on their faces. One was a girl with long red hair and light brown eyes. She wore a purple shirt with a Chibi Skarmory on the left pocket of the shirt. Her jeans had a Pidgey line print on the bottom edge. The other kid that was next to her is a boy. He had blue hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a plain white shirt and some jeans. They both played Zone Of The Enders: The Second Runner in the versus stage. Who knows how they got that game but this one was edited.  
"You beat me again," said the boy.  
The girl looks at him and then laughs, "Falkner, Vic Viper is good but you need to change him from flyer to mech when the time comes. His flyer mode is defenseless against a very close attack. You can try to avoid attacks by not getting near the enemy. You just need to train more on that specific character."  
"I guess you're right Vixie. Nepthis and Anubis are hard to beat when you pilot them," Falkner sighed as he picked another character from the character screen, "This time I'll pick Jheuty Version 2."  
Vixie smiled, "Good pick. I guess I'll pick Nepthis."  
Right before they started the battle, Vixie's mother opened the door. "Falkner needs to go home. His father is waiting for him."  
Vixie frowned and looked at her mother, "Were about to start another battle. Can we have a few more minutes?"  
Vixie's mother shook her head no. Falkner and Vixie looked at each other and frowned. They both got up and brushed away any dirt from their clothes. Vixie went over and turned off the game and the television. Falkner was already making his way downstairs in a very slow pace.  
"I'm sorry," said Vixie when she caught up with Falkner.  
Falkner looked at Vixie and gave a short lived smile, "It's okay. We'll start over again when I return next Friday."  
Vixie smiled with happiness, "Great, next time I'll teach you more about the game."  
A few more steps and the kids were at the door. Falkner's father stood there waiting for his son. He was around his fifties and his looks are starting to show it. His hair is getting grey from the center. The beard was almost hard to see because it was a very short cut. His eyes were like ice flames. "Falkner, it's time to go. Thanks again Jenna."  
Jenna smiled as she pushed Vixie behind her, "No problem Akira. Falkner is always welcome here. Vixie and Falkner are really good friends."  
"Yeah, okay bye," Akira said as he snatched his son's hand and walked away from the house.  
"Bye! See you again!" yelled Vixie as she struggled to get another sight of Falkner even if Jenna was blocking her view.  
Falkner stopped and tried to turn around. Before he could say goodbye, Akira shoved him along. He frowned and went on with his father.  
  
"Why do you like that girl so much?" asked Akira in his cold voice which pierced Falkner's mind.  
Falkner looked up at his father with a surprised look, "She's the only kid around my age. She's my only friend too."  
Akira stopped walking and laughed, "Teh, you're not going to be like that anymore. From today on, you're going to change. It's about time you learn to become a Gym Leader."  
Falkner froze with a frightened look on his face. He turned around to catch eyes with his father, "Why? Why do I have to become a Gym Leader? I don't want to!"  
"You're going to be one if you like it or not. I can't do my job anymore. I have too many things to do and I can't rule the Gym anymore. You are the one that have to take my place."  
Falkner's fist was tight and looked like it was ready to hit Akira's face, "You mean take over the murdered throne. Why did you kill Doloro?"  
A sharp slap suddenly hit Falkner's face. His body was moved by the force of the blow. He fell over and found out that his face was bleeding. Struggling to get up, his father lifted his foot up and tried to step on Falkner's hand.  
"Don't ever mention that name ever again!" he yelled this time hitting his target in the right spot.  
Falkner gave out a scream of pain as a few of his fingers started to break. He tried to huddle up in a ball but it was no use. His father was continuously kicking at him to get up. Falkner forced himself to get up even in his battered condition. He looked at his father's eyes. It was like a wall of ice and a burning flame inside. Defeated, Falkner was forced to follow his father home.  
  
Vixie rushed home from school in hopes to find Falkner. It was a week after she last seen Falkner. Friday is the only time she can see Falkner because of their busy schedules. Once at her house, she looked around to see if Falkner was there. He was not anywhere to be found. She went inside her house and see if he was already inside. Looking around, she found a letter on the kitchen table. After reading the letter, Vixie was shocked and twisted with strange emotions.  
Dear Vixie,  
I'm sorry but I can't come over anymore. I have to train to become the next Gym Leader. I wish this didn't happen but I'm forced to. Maybe we'll see each other sometime soon. I hope that will happen. Sorry we can't be Pokemon trainers together. I'm going to miss you. ~ Falkner Enternian  
Tears started to roll down Vixie's face. This was all so sudden. Now she has no more friends to play with. She'll be all alone with only her mother and her Pokemon Kentono, a Pidgey, to keep her company. Her father is off in a war and it's rare to get any letters from him now.  
Vixie sat in the living room and started to cry more. She looked once more at the letter, "We were going to be Pokemon trainers together. Why? What happened? Falkner." 


	2. Revolution 2: Meeting And The Battle

Revolution 2: Meeting And The Battle  
  
"soredemo ittai kono boku ni nani ga dekirutte iunda  
  
kyuukutsu na hakoniwa no genjitsu o kaeru tame ni nani ga dekiru no  
  
jinsei no hanbun mo boku wa mada ikitenai  
  
sakaratte dakiatte  
  
muishiki ni kizamarete yuku keiken no tatuu  
  
gakebuchi ni tatasareta toki kunan ga boku no ude o tsukami  
  
jibun jishin no arika ga hajimete mietanda  
  
motto hiroi fi-rudo e motto fukai ookina doko ka e  
  
yosoku mo tsukanai sekai e mukatte yuku dake  
  
oshiete "tsuyosa" no teigi jibun tsuranuku koto kana  
  
soretomo jibun sae sutete made mamoru beki mono mamoru koto desu ka  
  
sabanna no gazeru ga tsuchikemuri o ageru  
  
kazen naka aitsura wa shinu made tachitsuzukenakereba ikenai no sa  
  
hito wa arukitsuzukete yuku tada ikite yuku tame ni  
  
fukanzen na de-ta o nurikaenagara susumu  
  
hajimari no kouya o hitori mou arukidashiteru rashii  
  
boku wa haini naru made boku de aritsuzuketai  
  
tooi mukashi doko kara kita no tooi mirai ni doko e iku no  
  
shiranai mama nagedasare kizuku mae ni toki wa owaru no  
  
hajimari no kouya o hitori mou arukidashiteru rashii  
  
boku wa haini naru made boku de aritsuzuketai  
  
gakebuchi ni tatasareta toki kunan ga boku no ude o tsukami  
  
jibun jishin no arika ga hajimete mietanda  
  
motto hiroi fi-rudo e motto fukai ookina doko ka e  
  
yosoku mo tsukanai sekai e mukatte yuku dake  
  
boku wa boku no koto ga shiritai"  
  
Hemisphere (RahXephon)  
  
"Kentono Fly!" yelled Vixie as her Pidgeot flew high up. She had an easy look on her face. This battle was way too easy.  
Her enemy, a boy around the age of thirteen, looked on not knowing what to do, "Uh.Weedle Poison Sting." The Weedle aimed high up in the air. It launched its attack but failed. The Pidgeot was just too high up and very fast.  
Vixie's face was turned on with a sly smile. She knew that she was going to win this one for sure now. This person only had three Pokemon. Each one of them was weak to flying type Pokemon. Weedle is just the last prey for Kentono to beat. She watched as the Pidgeot folded his wings tight against his body. He was starting his high speed nosedive. The Weedle had no chance to escape when Kentono came in contact with the bug Pokemon. It's another victory for Vixie.  
"You're good. I hope to battle you again sometime. Maybe in the future when my team is better prepared," the trainer said as he returned Weedle to its Pokeball.  
Vixie smiled, "Good luck on your team. You still have to remember that flying type Pokemon can easily defeat bug and grass type Pokemon."  
"Okay, thanks again." The trainer waved a goodbye and went off to a nearby Pokemon Center.  
Another trainer was waiting to battle Vixie after this one. This one was a female trainer about Vixie's age. Her black hair was wrapped up in a bun and she wore a kimono. She was around her age but definitely not from here. Her accent was similar to that of a person from Saffron City. Maybe she was a tougher opponent than the last few trainers.  
"Are you ready to battle?" she asked as she got out one of her Pokeballs.  
Vixie returned Kentono to his Pokeball and she got out another one, "I'm ready."  
The trainer smiled and released her Pokemon. This one was a Vaporeon. It had a dark blue shine to it and the eyes were aqua green. It stared at Vixie till she got out her Pokemon.  
"This battle will be good," Vixie said as her Pokemon Fearow came out of her Pokeball. Her Fearow is just like other Fearows but there is a black stripe going from the back of the head to the start of the body.  
The trainer looked a bit shocked but still confident, "Vaporeon Hydro Pump!"  
"Kenyata Fly!" Vixie yelled as her Fearow flew high into the air. It got hit by a small portion of Hydro Pump but it was able to recover in time.  
"Vaporeon get ready to use an ice attack," the trainer said as they watched Kenyata with a careful eye.  
Vixie knew what was going to happen. Her face was not surprised at all. Kenyata started to fold her wings and fall down to earth. Vaporeon got ready for the incoming attack. When Kenyata was almost to her target Vaporeon started to attack with Ice Beam. Vixie smiled and watched as Kenyata dodged the beam and hit Vaporeon with Fly. The Vaporeon was still hanging on but not by much. It still needed time to recover from the last blow.  
"Kenyata, Wing Attack!"  
The trainer was shocked. This Fearow was trained very well. Vixie was a trainer that knew that she was doing. Defeated, the girl got out Vaporeon's Pokeball, "Vaporeon return!"  
Vixie was surprised to see that this trainer was giving up easily, "What's going on?"  
"I'm sorry to have ended the battle early. I don't want to see my Vaporeon creamed by that Fearow. Your Fearow is better trained than I thought."  
Vixie returned her Fearow to her Pokeball, "That's okay. I understand what you're going through. Your Vaporeon is trained very well. I have to say, you are one of the few trainers that know what you are doing."  
The trainer looked up, "You think so?"  
"Yeah," Vixie smiled.  
"I have a question. Did you lose any battles?"  
Vixie nodded, "Oh yes, many times. You learn after trail and error. After a few losses, you find out what you are doing wrong and try to improve. Trainers don't become masters overnight. It takes many years to achieve that standing. Even still, you're bound to lose here and there. This morning I was beaten by a trainer that used fire types."  
The trainer looked relaxed, "I agree with what you said. Hey, do you want to be in a party? Maybe you can teach me some tricks."  
"That's a nice idea but I can't join your party. I need to find my friend and see if he will join. Thanks for the offer though."  
"No problem. I hope you find your friend. Who is he?" the trainer asked as she got out another Pokeball.  
Vixie looked to the ground and sighed, "He's another bird trainer. His name is Falkner."  
The trainer shook her head while she was cleaning her Pokeball with a rag, "I have not seen him. He's a Gym Leader?"  
"Yes."  
"He was not there when I went there. Maybe he's out somewhere."  
"Oh," Vixie looked down again and frowned.  
"What's your name?"  
"My name if Vixie. What's your name?"  
"Haruka."  
Vixie looked to her watch, "I have to go now. Thank you and good luck."  
  
"Good luck to you too!" Haruka yelled as she turned around and walked into the forest.  
Vixie walked quietly to her home. It was a pretty long walk because it was on the other side of town. She wondered what happened to Falkner after ten years of separation. We were supposed to be Pokemon trainers together. Why? What happened to you Falkner?  
  
Falkner flew to the ground by the force of his father's punch. He noticed that his face and back was already bleeding. "I'm going to lose once in a while. You should not be so upset about that."  
Akira was getting ready for another hard punch, "You should not have been so careless. That Charizard was easy pickings for your Pidgeot. Yet you messed up and lost." He gave another forceful punch to Falkner. This time it hit his stomach really hard.  
Falkner felt that he was going to throw up and pass out. He tried to stand up but fell to the ground again. "No one is perfect. This is reality. It's not a video game."  
"You're trained by me to be the best Gym Leader. Now all I get is a Gym Leader with a chain of losses one by one!" he yelled as he kicked Falkner to get up. "I'll make sure you're exterminated from your rank." He kicked more and more till he stopped to get something from his back pocket.  
Falkner watched as Akira grabbed a Pokeball. A huge Stantler came out of the ball. The edges of the antlers were carved to a sharp point. He watched in horror as the Stantler was given orders to kill him. Falkner struggled to get up as fast as he can. The Stantler rammed his side and made Falkner roll back to the ground. He noticed another new wound on his side because of the intense pain. He tried again and this time he was able to stand. Pain filled his legs and blood made it hard to run. If he slips on his blood, he might never get up again.  
"Stantler, kill him!"  
Falkner looked at the charging Stantler and was too scared to move. The Stantler rammed again and sent Falkner flying into a window. The window shattered and Falkner fell to the outside world.  
Akira looked down to see his son's condition, "He's dead. Good work Stantler." He looked down again but noticed that the body was gone. "What the f***!?" he paused for a moment, "If he's still alive, I know another way to drive him out," he gave a sly smile and walked out of the building and into town with his Stantler following his every move.  
  
Vixie slowly ate her dinner that night. She was still thinking about what happened to Falkner. Not even steak and fries, one of her favorite meals, got her out from her depressing thoughts. Her mind was quickly coming to different conclusions about what happened to him. She knows she'll never know what happened to him. That is unless she meets up with him in the future.  
"You look sad. What's going on?" her mother asked as she took a bite of a fry.  
Vixie was snapped out of her depressed thinking, "I'm just thinking about Falkner. I wonder if he's okay."  
Jenna looked on with sad eyes, "I have some bad news about that. They said on the news that he ran away from the Gym after losing some battles."  
Vixie stood up suddenly and yelled, "What!?"  
"He is missing."  
"That's not true!" Vixie yelled as she ran and got her Pokeball pack. "I'm going to see what's going on." She ran out the door while putting her pack on her back.  
"Vixie." Jenna whispered as she looked at a picture of her family. Vixie was playing with Kentono while Jenna and her husband smiled in the background. "If only you were here Kento. If only you were here."  
  
Falkner struggled to get up but he fell over again and again. The loss of blood made him weak and the extreme pain on his legs made it even harder. He was far away from his house and the gym. The forest he's in was a good place to hide because of the darkness. He knows that his father is going to send out a search party soon. If that happens, he better get out of town as fast as he can. The only problem now is that he can be easy prey to some predatory Pokemon. Some types of wild Pokemon like Persian can kill weak humans. That is only if the Pokemon is weak or injured. His hand slowly went down to his Pokeball belt. The Pokeballs were wet with blood and it was hard to get one without dropping it. After a few more tries, he was able to get his Pidgeot out.  
"Pidgeot.can you protect me?" Falkner whispered as he fell down to the ground again.  
The Pidgeot cooed and huddled next to Falkner. It kept a watchful eye out for any movement. Every few minutes it will move a little or preen its feathers. Always it keeps an eye on Falkner's condition.  
After a half hour of lying in the ground, Falkner tried to get up again. The pain was still there but he was able to get on his feet. His Pidgeot got up as well and stood close to Falkner just in case he falls again. Then there was a strange noise coming there way. It was the sound of footsteps. The Pidgeot immediately started to shield Falkner just in case something happened. Falkner got low to the ground again so he could try to hide himself. As it got closer, the Pidgeot started to get into attack mode.  
"Did you find anything Kenyata?" a strange voice said. It sounds like a familiar female voice.  
Falkner froze when he heard the name, "Kenyata? Vixie?" Falkner stood up and started to yell out Vixie's name.  
The footsteps stopped, "Falkner?"  
"Is that you Vixie?"  
The footsteps started again and it was even faster. Falkner returned his Pidgeot to his Pokeball before it could attack. Some bushes started to move and the person got out into the clearing where Falkner is.  
"Falkner? You're alive." 


	3. Revolution 3: Forced Escape

Revolution 3: Forced Escape  
  
"Run through the cold of the night  
  
As passion burns in your heart  
  
Ready to fight, a knife held close by your side  
  
Like a proud wolf alone in the dark  
  
With eyes that watch the world  
  
And my name like a shadow  
  
On the face of the moon  
  
(*)  
  
Broken mirror, a million shades of light  
  
The old echo fades away  
  
But just you and I  
  
Can find the answer  
  
And then, we can run to the end of the world  
  
We can run to the end of the world  
  
Cold fire clenched to my heart  
  
In the blue of knight  
  
Torn by this pain, I paint your name in sound  
  
And the girl of the dawn with eyes of blue, and angel wings  
  
The songs of the season are her only crown  
  
* repeat  
  
We met in the mist of morning  
  
And parted deep in the night  
  
Broken sword and shield, and tears that never fall  
  
But run through the heart  
  
Washed away by the darkest water  
  
The world is peaceful and still  
  
repeat"  
  
- Small Two Of Pieces (Xenogears)  
  
Vixie stepped into the clearing in the forest. She stood there and stared at Falkner's battered body. "Falkner? You're alive." Tears started to run down as she got closer to Falkner.  
"Vixie.I'm so glad to see you." Falkner weakly said, "So many things have happened lately. I need your help." He fell over again.  
"You're hurt bad." Vixie said as she started to get out her first aid kit out of her pack. "I heard that something happened at the Gym."  
Falkner looked up at Vixie while she started to work on some of his injuries, "Yes, my father did it. He said that I should be exterminated because I lost a few battles."  
She wrapped up his left arm as best as she could, "That's stupid. He should know that no one is perfect. Everyone is going to lose and they can't stop it."  
"I agree with you. Just he doesn't understand that. He wants me to be the most powerful trainer." Falkner observed the bandages and smiled, "I'm happy that you're here. At least you understand what's going on."  
Vixie got out one of her Pokeballs, "You need to get better treatment at a hospital." She released her Pokemon Dodrio. "Catapa, can you get a bit lower?"  
Catapa made some chirps but went lower so Vixie could get Falkner on top of her. Falkner got on his feet with Vixie's help. He slowly made it to the Dodrio with each painful step. After he got on the Dodrio, Vixie grabbed her pack and got on as well. Catapa got up and started to walk. Every minute, one of the heads will look back and see if Falkner and Vixie were still on.  
  
Vixie looked around and noticed that the forest was fading into the outside world. "Were almost to the end of the forest."  
Falkner was alarmed, "We can't go back to Violet City. Akira probably got a search party out there now."  
"That's okay. I know a good hospital at Goldenrod City. It's going to take about an hour to get there unless Catapa goes faster. Is that okay with you?"  
Falkner felt relieved, "I guess it can go faster. Just make sure it doesn't go too fast. I don't want to fall off."  
The forest ended and they were in the flatlands west of Violet City. It was pretty peaceful and quiet except for the sounds of two Persians fighting over a dead Ponyta. Lights from Violet City were almost faded away because of the distance. Falkner and Vixie were relieved that they were far away from the city.  
"How are you doing Falkner?" Vixie asked when she stared at the dead Ponyta and the two Persians fighting over it.  
Falkner lifted his hand and placed it on top of Vixie's, "I'm weak but I'll survive."  
"Oka."  
Catapa made a sudden stop. One of the heads was scared stiff while the other two started to make alarming calls. Vixie turned around and saw Akira with a sword and a Stantler.  
"I want Falkner. If you don't give him to me, you will die too." Akira started to make slicing moves with his sword. He was determined to get his son back at any cost.  
"I don't want you to kill me!" Falkner yelled even though the pain in his chest got even worse, "What you are doing is wrong. You should stop."  
Akira looked at Falkner and started to lower down is sword, "Did I ever tell you what really happened to your mother?"  
"You told me that she was killed by a rogue Persian!" Falkner could feel his heart beat faster. He was scared but also very angry as well.  
Akira laughed, "That was just a lie. I was the one who killed her."  
"What!? That's not true!" Falkner couldn't believe it. Why would Akira kill his own wife?  
"She was a failure like you. After Doloro took over the Gym after her, made my move and killed her. I murdered her with this same Stantler. She died right in front of Doloro right when he took over the Gym." Akira laughed some more, "I made him suffer after that. Tell him about the murder each time I saw him. Just making his mind more tortured. He became more scared of me each time we met. Then I killed him because he told another person about the murder. He could not hide what I have done. When he died, I killed the other person and took over."  
Falkner sat there with his eyes wide open. Many questions went through his mind. Tears started to form around his eyes. Vixie tried to comfort Falkner while still keeping an eye on Akira.  
"Each one of the people I murdered was bird trainers. There are things you don't know about that threaten my existence. Things that you will find out if I let you go. That's why I have to kill you." Akira lifted his sword and advanced a few more steps.  
Vixie couldn't take anymore of this, "You better leave him alone! Catapa run!" The Dodrio started to run as fast as she can away from Akira. Vixie had to hold on to Falkner tight so he won't fall off.  
"Fine then, I'll play this game." Akira got a spiked saddle out and placed it on Stantler. The Stantler reared and gave out an evil roar. It was under some mind control spell. Akira got on the Stantler, "Follow that Dodrio!" The Stantler reared again and started to run really fast.  
A pack of Houndoom living in the nearby forest noticed the sudden excitement. The leader, a heavily scarred male, gave out a howl and started run out of the forest. Other pack members gave out more howls and started to follow as well. Their main target was the Stantler. It was hard for Akira to notice that Houndoom were following him. The hunters were silent and ran just as fast. Akira looked behind him and made a small chuckle. He could see the pack coming at a high speed.  
"So you want to die too?" Akira forced the Stantler to a sudden stop. He got down with his sword ready to kill. The leader gave a call to the other members to get the Stantler. Akira could hear the screams of the terrified Stantler as it was attacked and killed. He didn't care at all. He rushed at the leader and sliced it down with his sword. The other Houndoom saw what happened to their now dead leader and ran away into the darkness.  
"Cowards," Akira stared at the dead Houndoom and laughed, "You can't stop me." He looked at the dead Stantler and laughed even more. "You'll see me again Falkner. Either you will be killed by my creations or you are going to die by my hand. There is no escape."  
  
Catapa started to slow down. She was exhausted from running at a high speed for a long time. Vixie ordered the Dodrio to stop when she knew Akira was gone for sure.  
"I think it's safe now." Vixie comforted Falkner, "I'm sorry about what happened."  
Falkner smiled slightly and put his head on Vixie's lap, "It's okay. You saved my life back there."  
Vixie looked down at Falkner and held his hand, "We'll get to Goldenrod City. I promise." 


End file.
